The present invention pertains to a wind propelled fan of a type which requires minimal wind forces for actuation thereof. Because of the fuel shortage and very high utility bills resulting therefrom, ceiling fans of a type, commonly in use many years ago are becoming more popular and in demand because of the greatly reduced cost of operation thereof relative to air conditioning.
The present invention pertains to a ceiling fan which utilizes wind forces for operation, more particularly it provides a multi-bladed ceiling fan with an axial drive shaft extending vertically upwardly therefrom, and outwardly through the roof of a structure, with a wind motor in the form of a squirrel cage rotor, fixed to the outwardly extended portion thereof to supply the power to cause rotation of the fan.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan for mounting within the interior area of a structure, such as a building, trailer or the like, with a drive shaft thereof extending outwardly through the roof of the structure in a driven connection to a squirrel cage type of wind motor or rotor.
A further object of the invention is to provide means to limit the degree of rotational speed imparted to the fan by the wind motor.